A global navigation satellite system receiver receives signals from satellites in a particular frequency range. In certain embodiments, the global navigation satellite system receiver is part of a ground-based augmentation system that utilizes the received satellite signals to augment the positional accuracy in certain applications. For example, ground-based augmentation systems can increase the accuracy in precision airplane approach applications. However, ground-based augmentation systems and other global navigation satellite system receivers are subject to broadband radio frequency interference that can affect the accuracy of calculations based on the received signals from the satellites. For example, some people use personal privacy devices to prevent themselves or their vehicles from being tracked by an automated global navigation satellite system tracking system. When a personal privacy device is used near a global navigation satellite system receiver, the personal privacy device creates broadband radio frequency interference that affects the accuracy of calculations based on received satellite signals.